20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Coming Attractions/Feature Presentation IDs
United States 1987-1990 CBS-FOX Video Collector's Preview ID (1980s).png Playhouse Video Home Video Preview Logo b.JPG Home_Video_Preview_(Key_Video_Variant).png Coming attractions bumper.png CBS-FOX Video Feature Presentation ID (1980s) (S1).png CBS-FOX Video Feature Presentation ID (1980s) (S2).png Playhoused Video Check Video Store For Details.PNG Playhouse Video Home Video Feature Presentation Logo b.JPG Key Video Check Video Store.PNG 6CDAAD5D-670A-4DE0-96EB-FC49A242022C.jpeg Feature Presentation Will Follow.PNG Check your local video store.png Feature presentation bumper.png Bumper: On a light blue-blue gradient background, we see a clapboard with the CBS/FOX logo (without the word "VIDEO") in it which later fades into the blue-light blue gradient italic words "HOME VIDEO PREVIEW". The clapboard claps and we fade out. Variants: *There is a variant for Playhouse Video releases, which is set on a yellow-blue gradient background, the text is white, and the Playhouse Video logo is shown instead of the CBS/FOX Video logo. *On Key Video releases such as History of the World Part 1, the bumper is on a light blue-pink gradient background, the text isn't italicized, and the Key Video logo is shown instead of the CBS/FOX Video logo. *A rare variant exists in which the clapperboard is light blue and the words "Preview of Coming Attractions" wipe onto it in a script font. The background is a purple-dark purple gradient. Its only known appearance is on the 1988 VHS of Predator. *After the previews, the clapboard reappears, and this time the words read "CHECK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE FOR DETAILS". This fades into CBS/FOX logo from before and then "FEATURE PRESENTATION" appears in the same text style. *There is a short version in which "CHECK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE FOR DETAILS" is missing. This version can be found on some of the CBS/Fox Video, Key Video and Playhouse Video tapes that have this bumper. *Some Key Video releases, such as History of the World Part I, go straight to the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" portion. On later 1989 Key Video tapes such as The Charlie Chan Collection and The Betty Grable Collection, the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION WILL FOLLOW" are seen instead. Both versions are not italicized. *A rare variant of the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" version has "CHECK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE FOR DETAILS" on a dark blue background with a grey line in the center, then "Feature Presentation" wiping in word-for-word in a cursive font on the clapboard before it claps. The gray clapboard is replaced with a light blue clapboard and yet another different blue gradient background is used. This was also exclusively seen on Predator. *The Playhouse Video and Key Video versions also exist in black and white. FX/SFX: The shining and the clapping. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: An announcer says "CBS/Fox Video presents a home video preview", followed by a clap. The announcer is Bill St. James. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: * The Predator variant has the announcer saying "The following films will soon be available on videocassette, from CBS/FOX Video!". * The Key Video variant has the announcer saying "Key Video presents a home video preview." * The Playhouse Video variant has the announcer saying "Playhouse Video presents a home video preview." * The "Feature Presentation" variants have "Check your local video store for details. And now, for our feature presentation.", followed by a clap. *Sub-variants of the "Feature Presentation" variant exist: **On the short CBS/Fox and Key Video variants, the announcer just says "And now, for our feature presentation." **On the short Playhouse Video variant, the announcer just says "And now, our feature presentation." **On the Playhouse Video variant, the announcer says "Check your local video store for details. And now, our feature presentation". **The "FEATURE PRESENTATION WILL FOLLOW" variant is silent and lacks an announcer. Availability: Rare. It appears on certain CBS/Fox Video, Key Video and Playhouse Video releases from the 1980's such as the original 1988 VHS releases of A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon, Overboard, and Oklahoma!, among others. The short CBS/Fox version can be seen on the original 1989 VHS of A Fish Called Wanda, while the short Playhouse Video version can be seen on the 1987 Playhouse re-release of Fairy Tale Theater: Cinderella. 1987 (Star Wars) Bumper: The 3rd CBS Fox Video logo animates as normal, but then once it finishes, it electrocutes, and then the viewer's screen goes to a space background. An X-Wing from the original Star Wars trilogy flies from the bottom of the screen, and centers itself on it, before doing a barrel roll and zooming off into the distance. Then, another X-Wing appears from the bottom left of the screen. It shoots at an asteroid that zooms in, also appearing, from the top right of the screen. The asteroid explodes, and then a white sphere comes in (again, from the top right) and positions itself on the center of the screen, while the Star Wars logo, in silver, zooms out and settles on it. A ring, also silver, with the words "THE FIRST TEN YEARS" appears, sparkling in the process. Then, two small rectangles (yet again silver) position themselves on both sides of the ring, with the one on the left containing the year that Star Wars was first released (1977), and the one on the right containing the year of the trilogy's 10th anniversary (1987). The completed Star Wars 10th Anniversary logo then sparkles, as the space background continues to slowly move past, before the bumper freezes, and then fades out. Variant: A short version exists as a feature presentation variant. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: Begins with a few notes of the trilogy's end credits theme, and then an electric zap sound. Then, there is a whooshing sound, followed by a note that is being held, along with other sound effects that accompany the actions. After that is an additional six notes of music, and then it ends with Bill St. James saying "CBS Fox Video is proud to present a preview of the complete Star Wars trilogy". Music/Sounds/Variant: The variant just used the announcer saying "And now, for our feature presentation" in the same tone as the previous one. Availability: Rare. It was seen on the 1987 re-releases of the Star Wars trilogy. 1988-1999 CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-11.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-01.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-02.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-06.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-05.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-08.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-04.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-12.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-10.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-01.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-07.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-09.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-06.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-03.png CBS-Fox-Video-Coming-Theatres-Bumper-02.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-03.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-05.png CBS-Fox-Coming-to-Video-Bumper-04.png Fox Video Theatrical Preview ID (1990).jpeg 152F22A4-AAB5-4E6D-B6EA-E08E4EB6121F.jpeg FoxVideo_Home_Video_Preview.png 148A2ABC-D6D4-4A16-9D29-FA763AEA9D98.jpeg CBS-FOX Video Feature Presentation ID (1988).jpg Fox Video Feature Presentation ID (1991).jpg 290AADB2-E4CC-44A4-BB01-A4BA8B447D3A.jpeg BE074417-1D7B-4264-AC4A-1BE1587A234B.jpeg 8B3A6006-6E11-43C1-B4A8-62E211E345EF.jpeg Bumper: On a black background we see the following clip-ons in a white Lydian font. Variants: *The font varies depending on the tape. *On the 1992 VHS of An Affair to Remember, the full Fox Video logo is used instead, with the voiceover being used on the logo. * On the 1989 VHS of Working Girl and the 1990 VHS of The Abyss, "THEATRICAL" is missing. * On the 1991 VHS of Predator 2, "PREVIEW" is pluralized, despite Point Break being the only movie advertised. * From 1989 to 1991, a clip-on is shown after the "Home Video Preview" and "Theatrical Preview" clip-ons, with Bill St. James narrating it. * On the 1991 VHS of The Adventures of Ford Fairlaine, a purple gradient background is used. *Feature presentation variant: **Sometimes, the text varies in size. **On the 1991 VHS of Stars and Stripes Forever, the words are in another different font. **On the 1992 VHS of An Affair to Remember, the bumper is superimposed on a gold gradient background and the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" are in a different bold font. **On the 1992 VHS of Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, the bumper is superimposed over the background of the tape's "Theatrical Trailer" bumper and the words "Feature Presentation" are in italics and in the filmstrip. Clip-Ons: *CBS/FOX COLLECTOR'S PREVIEW *FOX VIDEO COLLECTOR'S PREVIEW *HOME VIDEO PREVIEW *THEATRICAL PREVIEW *FEATURE PRESENTATION *CHECK FOR TITLE AVAILABILITY WHEREVER VIDEOS ARE SOLD *COMING TO THEATERS THE SUMMER OF 1990 *COMING TO THEATERS EARLY 1991 *COMING TO VIDEO NOVEMBER 1989 *COMING FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO FALL 1990 *COMING FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO MARCH 1991 *COMING FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO APRIL 1991 *Coming From CBS/Fox Video June 1991 *COMING FROM FoxVideo JULY 1991 Music/Sounds: The announcer (Bill St. James) reads the clip-ons. Music/Sounds Variants: *On 1988-91 CBS/Fox Video releases with the "Collector's Preview" clip-on, the announcer (Bill St. James, like the 1st bumper) says "CBS/Fox Video presents a collector's preview." *On some 1991-92 Fox Video releases with the "Collector's Preview" clip-on, the announcer says "Fox Video presents a collector's preview." *On the "Feature Presentation" clip-on, the announcer says "And now, for our feature presentation". *On the "Home Video Preview" and "Theatrical Preview" clip-ons, the bumper is silent. * Sometimes, the announcer uses a slightly different tone. There are a total of 4 tones which the announcer says it. A few tones use the same as the previous bumper like the VHS of The Abyss. * Sometimes, a slightly different font is used. The Century Gothic Light font is used on some 1991 Fox Video releases, while the Helvetica font is used on some 1991-93 Fox Video releases. Depending on the release, the text can vary in font and capitalization. * Sometimes the announcer says "And now our feature presentation" in a slightly different tone. Availability: Seen on certain CBS/Fox Video and Fox Video releases from 1988-1999. The "Theatrical Preview" version can be seen on the majority of Fox tapes from the era, such as Vital Signs, Rapid Fire, Predator 2, Young Guns II, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Airheads, and Speed. The "Home Video Preview" version can be seen on the 1990 VHS of The Abyss and the 1991 VHS of Pacific Heights. As for the "Feature Presentation" version, it was only used until the early-mid 1990s. The original version with the Lydian font can be seen only on the CBS/Fox Video VHS releases that have the "Check For Title Availability Wherever Videos Are Sold" screen such as the 1990 releases of Die Hard, The King and I, Patton, the James Bond film Licence to Kill, the Star Wars Trilogy, Garfield Goes Hollywood, and the 1991 VHS of Oklahoma. The last tapes that used the original version of the home video bumper were the 1992 VHS tape of A Garfield Christmas and the '92 releases of the Star Wars Trilogy (Star Wars, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, and From Star Wars to Jedi). The last tape to use the feature presentation bumper was the 1993 VHS of Rapid Fire. 1999-2000 6A745B44-924A-4EE3-A17A-9B90E4BC4FB1.png 640013A6-C19F-4606-9824-695FEEB6ECD5.png B3A4D473-6300-4866-834A-5721F856C151.jpeg Bumper: On a black background, we see the following clip-ons in a white Helvetica font. Clip-Ons: *Theatrical Preview *Now on Video *Coming to Video *Now on Television (This can be found on Titan A.E.) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, as this was only used for roughly a year before being replaced with the next bumper. 2000-December 13, 2005 BC664B7E-17D7-40C0-831D-07F6FEDFA1AD.png 427BC7E2-9084-42A2-AEDD-1380596C08C9.png 8E7A31CC-7315-449B-A593-8BBDCCD0C4A8.png E3A4C55F-D9AC-47F5-A80C-13FA44F1CB11.png EFA289CA-B1AE-4825-8D0F-FE7C0AD7583B.png Bumper: On a black background, we see one of the following clip-ons in the white Compacta font: Clip-Ons: *NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEO & DVD *NOW IN THEATERS (This can be found on Shallow Hal) *COMING SOON TO VIDEO & DVD *COMING SOON TO THEATERS *NOW ON TELEVISION *PSA (This can be found on Cheaper by the Dozen) *COMING TO THEATERS *AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD *MUSIC VIDEO (This can be found on Like Mike) *NOW ON FOX (This can be found on Ice Age, Joe Somebody and Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) *COMING TO THEATERS *NOW AVAILABLE ON CD (This can be found on Like Mike) *SOUNDTRACK *SOUNDTRACK NOW AVAILABLE (This can be found on Super Troopers) *COMING TO VIDEO & DVD *NOW ON FOX TV (This can be found on One Hour Photo) *NOW ON TELEVISION (This can be found on Dude, Where’s My Car?, Phonebooth, Down With Love, and Life or Something Like It) Variants: *In 2003, three of the clip-ons were changed to "NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD & VIDEO", "COMING SOON TO DVD & VIDEO" and "AVAILABLE TO OWN ON DVD & VIDEO". *On the 2001 VHS of Bootmen, the clip-ons are in a thinner font and in lowercase. *On the 2003 VHS of X2: X-Men United, the clip-ons are in a metallic font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Almost uncommon. This can be found on early 2000s Fox videocassettes such as Planet of the Apes (2001), Joe Somebody, Ice Age, Men of Honor, and Cheaper by the Dozen (2003). 2000 Bumper: We fade in on a space background. The metallic text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" (with a slight blue tint on the bottom) quickly zooms in, and light shines off it. FX/SFX: The text zooming in and shining. Music/Sounds: A five-note horn fanfare, with a clanking sound on the fifth note, followed by a seven-note drumbeat. Availability: Only seen on the 2000 VHS of Power Rangers in 3-D: Power Rangers Triple Force. United Kingdom 1983-1984 CBS-Fox-Time-In-1.png CBS-Fox-Time-In-2.png CBS-Fox-Time-In-3.png CBS-Fox-Video-Hit-List-No.8-Bumper.png CBS-Fox-Video-Hit-List-Closing.png Nicknames: "Time In", "CBS/Fox Video presents... Time In", "Movies in a box from CBS/Fox" ID: On a black background, we see several rectangular white boxes zoom in until they take up most of the screen. A green light can be seen in the centre of the box "tunnel". We then fade to the second half of the 1983 CBS/Fox Video animate. When it finishes, the red words in an Arial font, "TIME IN" zoom up and settle in the middle of the CBS/Fox logo. Eleven pink diagonal lines then draw in, in front of the CBS/Fox logo, but behind "TIME IN". We then cut to various clips of the five movies being advertised, in the middle of a grey background with coloured lines changing colour per film. We then cut to the last half of the CBS/Fox logo animating again, before going into the first trailer. Variants: * The closing of the featurette just features the beginning from "TIME IN" zooming up, and the lines drawing. * On The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the clips are not described, and skips to the first trailer. * A rare version exists on some trailer tapes from the time, where the box tunnel animation plays at a later point. Then, instead of "TIME IN" zooming up, the red words, "THE HIT LIST" in a Typewriter font enter through same animation as "TIME IN". ** At the end of the tape, we fade from a more blurred version of the CBS/Fox Video logo. Then, as it comes into focus, "THE HIT LIST" zooms up during the logo's animation. FX/SFX: As well as the logo's animation, the rest is pretty much all Scanimate. Music/Sounds: A couple of synth drumbeats as the boxes zoom in play. When the CBS/Fox logo animates, the music segues into a downbeat synth score with a male announcer, John Sachs, saying, "Hello, and welcome to another great movie from CBS/Fox. And to Time In, where we tell you about five other great movies you won't want to miss." He then describes the five films being advertised, which varies by tape. After this, he says, "Movies in a box, from CBS/Fox." At the end of the featurette, the last bars of the synth tune play, with Sachs saying, "And now, on with the show." Music/Sounds Variant: For the Hit List variant, the same music plays in the background, but an American announcer says, "CBS/Fox welcomes you to the latest edition of the Hit List, and to a great new range of titles for the Spring." The closing of this bumper has the announcer say, before the first trailer, "All-new releases from CBS/Fox!", and finally, after the last trailer, he says, "Go for the name you know; Movies in a box from CBS/Fox." Availability: Rare. Seen on a few pre-cert UK VHS tapes from CBS/Fox Video, such as The Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Verdict, The Empire Strikes Back, Table for Five, and Porky's II. Possibly appears on other CBS/Fox releases from the time, as well. 1991-1994 3DAB913C-8668-447D-B240-0096C72C84A6.jpeg CC83C700-820C-470C-BCAA-7658F9615E70.jpeg 0247B8B4-9241-4095-8178-3D0D57602330.jpeg ID: On a black background, we see the text "COMING TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU." Variants: *On one occasion, the text was in a different font. *Depending on the tape, the text may either end with "..." or "SOON...". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. This can be seen on the UK rental releases of Point Break, Home Alone, and Mrs. Doubtfire. 1997-2000 E2FE35DC-D912-4C6C-B36B-EDE2E8D587EB.jpeg 3A641498-9E7F-4FAB-B4F2-C3B5883BF3A0.jpeg 8C738F63-3CC9-48BF-B0D6-3C729AA95407.jpeg Bumper: We start off with a white flash, which zooms out to reveal 4 gold/white filmstrips rotating on a dark gray background. Then, "VIDEO", "RELEASES", "TO", and "RENT" in a red Helvetica font also zoom into the bottom. Once the words have finished zooming, a gold light zooms into the camera that turns into a splash of light, which fades onto a dark grey background with a gold TV set and inside the set are "VIDEO", "RELEASES", "TO" and "RENT" floating. Then, the bordered circle zooms out transitioning to black. Variants: *Sometimes, "RENT" is replaced by "BUY" and the words are in a green Helvetica font and the bordered circle zooms in transitioning to black. *A variant exists for promoting theatrical releases, with the words in blue, reading "CINEMA", "RELEASES", "COMING", and "SOON". The TV set is replaced with filmstrips. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A dramatic synth like action theme, complete with whooshes once the words zoom in, which ends with a deep THX like chord and more whooshes. Availability: Seen on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, later Guild Home Video and Pathé releases in the UK, such as James and the Giant Peach, The Blair Witch Project, Speed 2: Cruise Control, The X Files: One Son and The Fifth Element (1998 Rental Release). 1999-2001 (standard usage); 2000s-2011 (VCDs) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Video_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Cinemas_Bumper.png Coming to Theatres (20th CFHE).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Feature_Presentation_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Video_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Now_on_Video_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th CFHE Available On Video Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Feature_Presentation_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_To_Cinemas_Bumper_Card_(Australia).png ID: We see the 1999 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo animating as normal, but "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" blurs and fades away, and one of the following clip-ons folds in where "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" used to be. Clip-ons: *COMING TO VIDEO *NOW ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE ON VIDEO *COMING TO CINEMAS *COMING TO THEATRES *FEATURE PRESENTATION *COMING SOON TO CINEMAS, CHECK NEWSPAPERS FOR DETAILS Variants: *On international releases, the already formed 20th Century Fox logo appears half transparent at the sides, and the clip-on folds in as normal. For countries where English isn't the primary language, the language varies depending on the country the tape was released in (though on Japanese tapes, a Japanese translation of the text appears underneath the standard text, at least on the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" variant.) *A rare variant exists at the end of movie trailers where the Fox structure was removed and replaced with "COMING SOON TO CINEMAS" and "CHECK NEWSPAPERS FOR DETAILS". FX/SFX: The logo animating and the clip-ons folding in. Music/Sounds: The 1994 Fox fanfare, and an announcer saying one of the following: *"Coming to video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Now on video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Available on video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Look for these exciting films, coming soon to cinemas." *"Look for these exciting films, coming soon to theatres." *"And now, our feature presentation." Music/Sounds Variant: For the international variant, the bumper is silent except for a different announcer saying the clip-ons (for example, Australian releases have Hal Douglas doing the voiceovers), although in non-English-speaking countries, the language varies depending on the country. Availability: Seen on many 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Pathé, and Fox Pathé Home Entertainment VHS releases in the UK such as Lake Placid, Sleepy Hollow, The Beach, and The World is Not Enough, and releases in various other countries such as Entrapment. The "Available on Video" clip-on was also used on VCDs, and well beyond 2001. Examples include the 2005 VCDs of Die Hard With a Vengeance and That Thing You Do!, and the 2007 VCD of Apocalypto (released by Touchstone Pictures in the US/Canada). 2001-2005 Fox-Coming-Soon-to-Cinema-Transporter.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Cinemas_2001_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_2001_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_DVD_and_Video_2001_Bumper.png Fox-Coming-On-DVD-Video-5Children-andIt.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Rent_on_Video_and_DVD_2001_Bumper.png Fox-Coming-Soon-Rent-Buy-Buffalo-Soldiers.png Fox-Out-Now-Cinemas-Simpsons-Gone-Wild.png Fox-Own-Now-I-Robot.png Fox-Rent-Now-Dancer-Upstairs.png Fox-Out-Now-Garfield.png Fox-Video-DVD-Behind-Enemy-Lines-Variant.png ID: On a blue-orange diagonal gradient background, we see one of the following clip-ons in a gold font. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO CINEMA *COMING SOON TO CINEMAS *COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO *COMING SOON ON DVD AND VIDEO *COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON TO RENT AND BUY ON VIDEO AND DVD *OUT NOW AT CINEMAS *OUT NOW TO OWN ON DVD AND VIDEO *OUT NOW TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO *GET READY TO SEE MORE OF BEHIND ENEMY LINES. OWN IT SOON ON VIDEO AND DVD (Exclusive to the 2002 UK rental VHS of Behind Enemy Lines) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Seen on many 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Fox Pathé Home Entertainment VHS releases in the UK such as Ice Age, Cheaper by the Dozen (2003), Just Married, and Planet of the Apes (2001), as well as the first four Strawberry Shortcake tapes. Also on UK DVDs such as Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, X-Men 2, Daredevil and Garfield: The Movie. Sometimes used in tandem with the next bumpers. 2004-2005 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Buy_2004_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Cinemas_2004_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_DVD_and_Video_2004_Bumper.png Fox Rent-Soon.png Fox Out-Now.png ID: Over a time-lapse cloud background of a variable colour, one of the following clip-ons appears via light rays, zooms in, and disappears through the aforementioned effect. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO BUY (Purple BG) *COMING SOON TO CINEMAS (Brown BG) *COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO (Pink BG) *COMING SOON TO RENT (Orange BG) *OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO (Turquoise BG) FX/SFX: The cloud background, and the clip-ons zooming in and out. Music/Sounds: The first three drumrolls of the 1994 Fox fanfare accompanied with two whooshes. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK VHS releases from the time such as I Heart Huckabees, The Day After Tomorrow, Garfield: The Movie, Bride and Prejudice and I, Robot. Also on UK DVDs such as Hide and Seek, Robots and Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. For the first couple of months, it was used in tandem with the previous bumpers. 2005 Fox-Out-Now-DVD-Video-Robots.png Fox-Coming-Soon-DVD-Video-Robots.png Fox-Cinemas-Coming-Soon-Robots.png ID: On a black background, we see one of the following captions in a Futura font: * OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO * COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO * COMING SOON TO CINEMAS FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: An extremely rare oddity. All three bumpers only appear on the 2005 UK VHS of Robots. Australia 1983-1988 044CB354-AC71-422B-83AA-BDD4B6EE352D.png Previews bumper.png ID: On a black background, we see a blue mirrored, stair-like texture which zooms out and rotates to face us. The word "PREVIEWS" is revealed as it zooms back to a comfortable distance over a city which moves in from the right. A few searchlights shine from the city, causing "PREVIEWS" to shine a bit. Variants: A short variant starts with the word already formed. FX/SFX: The word, "PREVIEWS" zooming out and shining, the city rotating into view, and the searchlights. All retro 80's animation. Music/Sounds: A short synth score, followed by a male announcer saying "And now, more previews from the CBS/Fox Video collection," or for Medusa Communications releases, "And now, more previews from the Medusa home video collection." Availability: Seen on Australian CBS/Fox releases such as The Star Chamber, but possibly on other tapes from the time as well, including those from Medusa Communications. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:20th Century Fox IDs